A Secret Better off Unknown
by Chibbi-Gyzmo
Summary: How will Gohan take it when he finds out something he wasn't supposed to know in the first place? How will he react when he finds out it's his daughter? I'v eadded my own characters. Changed a few things. I don't own DBZ.
1. Victim of time

Mizaya sat on the roof, like she always did, facing the sea. Her knife was poised over a collection of scars on her arm, a victim of time.Voices of her happy friends floated up to her on her rooftop shelter.She stared. The knife added another line to the white scars that already decorated her arm. Crimson fluid dripped off her limb, slowly forming a small puddle at her side, some dripped onto the baggy folds of her blue jeans. A door opened. She dropped the knife and it skittered across shingles and into the gutter.  
  
"Mizaya, supper!" Gohan, her father called up to her. The short haired brunette wrapped the bandage around her arm, as she did after everytime she cut herself.she walked to the edge and simply jumped, landing cat like. The young demi saijin, demi android walked in, no emotion on her face, a black baseball cap covered once happy eyes. No smile had lit on her face since her brother died, no colour touched her body. But she never forgot the blood. Oh god, the blood. The way it dried on her face, the last crimson bits drying as she fought with every thing in her heart to avenge her brother. Even though she didnt leave her room for weeks, and never laughed, never talked for a month after she decided to come out. But the blood. She still had nightmares. She never slept good, she just learned to live on two hours of sleep after collapsing a few times. Sitting at the table and releiving it all in her head, she stirred her food into one big mess.The blood red colour of it distracted her from everything around her. G-ras gentle teasing wasn't heard, her fathers inquieries as to how her day was. The sixteen year old just sat there. Once she finished making a blood red blob on her was- white plate she sttod up and escused herself. Gohan and 18 had looks of woory cross there face as they watched one third of their children disappear up the stairs. her blue haired best friend followed her up the stairs to her room. the walls were black, covered mostly by posters of dragons and old heavy metal bands. Her bed sat in the far corner, a loft bed, with her t.v and rocking chair underneath it. A window was underneath it, and her game systems sat on the makeshift coffee table. A stereo sat on a shelf, above the bed and off to the side, in easy access to the bed if one would lean over. Her guitars sat on pegs on one wall that was posterless, each a different shape, a few actually made by Mizaya herself. Two big amps sat in another corner, oppisite the one her bad was in and a smaller one sat on top of them both. The black caarpet was neat, like it had just been vacumed. Candles were placed all around the room at even intervals. A bathroom was just to G-ras left as she walked in the door, the walls were black and patterned with dark grey squares, almost like a checker board. A chess board sat on its own little table, with two comfy chairs by a fireplace.(It's a big house, so sue me.) The blue haired eighteen year old watched her sixteen year old friend light the candles on the walls. A light breeze pluttered through the drawn shades.  
  
"I want you." G-ra spoke, her arms crossed over her chest, in a menacing fashion she had inherited from her father.  
  
"Really," The short haired brunnette cocked an eyebrow, "I don't swing that way, sorry." Her small braid trailed down her back as she went back to her task of lighting candles.  
  
" I want you to tell me why your still acting as though your brother died yesterday."  
  
"I'm not. This is how I want to be." She responded cooly, althoug inside she was breaking down. How dare she use those words against her! She knew how much she loved her older brother!  
  
"The why didn't you go back to carefree skater girl instead of being a depressing goth chick?"  
  
"Maybe I don't want to go back to the old days. Maybe this is my way of getting over my brothers death." Mizaya said, turning around, her small braid moving with every motion she made, glaring at her with intense green eyes outlined with black. G-ra actually backed up a few steps, feeling uneasy under that glare. When the small teenager turned around to finish lighting the candles, atheir perfumey scent already making G-ras brain hazy, the blue haired girl crossed the room and flopped down into the rocking chair, a deep shade of grey.  
  
"My aunt died. My cousins coming to live here. I already talked it over with the adults of the house. He should be here within an hour. He's a saijin to you know. I think you might get along with him." She said, noticing a picture that was sitting on the coffee table that hadn't been there before. Picking it up to get a closer look, she saw it was of a tyounger, happier Mizaya, at, she guessed, thirteen years of age. A dirty blond boy had his arm around her neck, his bright blue eyes and white straight smile and deeply tanned skin with looks that would compliment anyone within five feet, was grinning insanely and Mizaya was smiling, despite the headlock, her bright green eyes twinkling, and her makeup less face that looked pretty no matter what was on it. She still lokked the same except for the black eye liner and pale pink lip gloss.  
  
"Who's this?" G-ra asked, pointing to the handsome man. She had never seen Mizaya move so fast. She literally flew across the room, her toes skimming the carpet, and she was angry as hell. G-ra felt her power level seemingly explode from within her little being and in less that a second she was standing in front of her, snatching the photat away from her. Her hand flew, ready to smack the older girl across the face, stopping only and inch away from her face. G-ra was her best friend. What had she almost done! It would have been like hitting Hirigani or Jisuko. Her brother... oh god. this was the most she had been reminded of him in days.  
  
"My brother." Mizaya hissed, through clenched teeth. "Now, get out!!" She yelled, pointing at the door with her spare hand. G-ra scampered out of the room, afraid of the demi saijin. The young girl just stood there, picture still in her hand, and didn't even flinch when a horn honked in the driveway. Voices traveled up the stairwell. She simply glared at them and climbed onto her bed and layed there, sulking.  
  
"Am I allowed to come in or will you kill me?" She spoke, after knocking.  
  
"Why."  
  
"I want you to meet my cousin.He just got here. I'm going to come in, I would appreciate it if you didn't kill me." She said, walking into the room, followed by who Mizaya assumed was her cousin. He had dirty blond hair and blue eyes that took in her room curiously.  
  
"Mizaya, this is Tamahaki, better known as Spike, Spike, this is Mizaya, the girl I wouldn't shut up about!" She grinned.  
  
"Hey!" He grinned, shoving one hand in his pocket, and waving with the other.   
  
"Hello." Mizaya nodded her head. At that moment, her now older brother, Jisuko and her younger brother, Hirigani ran into the room, play fighting. One of them flew into one of her amplifiers and knocked it over. In an instant, Mizaya was over there, and lifting her 13 year old brother off the ground.  
  
"You knock anything over in here again and I will do more than throw you out." She then tossed him into the hall and Jisuko and G-ra followed, leaving Mizaya and Spike alone in the room.  
  
"So you're a...saijin?" Heasked, as if it was a sensitive subject.  
  
"Yes. I'm the only full saijin in my family." She lied, not wanting to tell him that she was half android, as they were feared by normal people.  
  
"You're bleeding." He said, motioning ot her arm. Mizaya glanced down and sure enough, the crimson liuid had seeped through her bandage from her earlier incision. The short brunette galred at it and clamped her hand over the slowly spreading blood red stain.  
  
"What happened?" The tall and rather intimidating nineteen year old asked, advancing a few paces, smiling in a way that made her think of her brother, and his cocky swagger wasn't helping much.  
  
"Nothing, it was just an accident in the kitchen." She said, turning around and walking to the window. She leaned on the sill, watching the clouds drift over a rising moon, not really seeing.  
  
"Well, I guess I should go unpack now. I'll...see you around?" He asked, walking towards the door.  
  
"Yeah...see you around..." She repeated, not really listening. She was thinking, somethoing she probably shouldn't do. Her brother...how she missed him, the way he could always make her feel better, no matter what. She just felt...empty without him around. Lonely, and she knew that no one understood her. No one oculd help her now, except her knife. It was amazing how such a simple thing could be soothing. She sighed and crawled into ther bed, not bothering to change her clothes. 


	2. One escape, comin up

G-ra poked the young half saijin, getting the reaction she knew she would. Mizaya went to punch the person who woke her, and G-ra caught her fist and pulled her out of the bed.  
  
"What did you do that for?" She hissed, glaring for two reasons, she was still half asleep and she was pissed.  
  
" To wake you up stupid." G-ra giggled.  
  
" Well, I have somewheres to be, and now I have time to be ready." She replied, pushing her off ands walking into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.  
  
"That was weird." G-ra said to no one in paticular.  
  
Mizaya was mad, partly because G-ra had woke her up and she didn't lock her door. She threw the bar of soap on the floor, only to have to retrive it when she was done shampooing her hair. Wheh she finished the shower, she slammed the knob to control to flow of water back against the wall, surprised it didn't go through it. The young, angry saijin tired to wipe the mirror clean of the fog after she had dressed, and when it wouldn't stay clear, she punched the glass, relishing the feel of the blood trickling between her fingers. She cleaned it up and bandaged it, then throwing the usual bandages on her arms. Walking out of the small bathroom, her hair spiked, she opened the door and walked down the winding stairs that led into the kitchen.  
  
"Muffin?" Spike offered her, eyes not looking up from his book.  
  
"No thanks. How did you know it was me?" She asked, a litlle surprised at his knowledge of her presence.  
  
"Your ki. Never sensed any thing quite like it." He murmured, taking a bite out of his apple and turning the page.  
  
" Have fun reading your book." She said, grabbing her bookbag and leaving the room. She went to walk out the front door. Her father leapt off the roof, stopping her movement.  
  
"What's this?" He asked, disapointment haunting each word, the red tinged knife was swinging in his hand.  
  
"What makes you think it's mine?" She countered him, question for question.  
  
" Me and the boys change in the same room to go swimming. Your mother doesn't blled. You wear bandages on your arms." He said, narrowing his eyes in a way that intimidated most people and failed to work on her.  
  
"Give me that." Mizaya snatched at the knife, grabbing the blade and cutting her fist.  
  
Gohans expression softened, " What's the matter? Why are you doing this to yourself?" disapointment replaced with genuine concern.  
  
"It's none of your buisness." She said in a dark voice, jumping up into flight. Her father sent up a ki blast that split into two different direction.  
  
" Now Piccolo and Vegeta know your leaving. And they will find you." Warning haunted her charcoal eyed fathers words, " You won't be able to hide for long."  
  
" Shut up." She stated, then flew off, pushing her power level as low as it would go. She knew her father would be numb with shock, that his daughter that he though he knew so well was hurting herself, and the peole who cared about her. Not that she cared that much. She flew until she was above the forest and landed, and diminishing her power level from the detecing level it had been at earlier. She sensed that there was four ki's headed toward her. Dammit! She hadn't gotten down fast enough. She began to run, her saijin heightened senses preventing her from tripping on anything. She relished the need for air, the burning sensation in her legs as she used muscles more than they were used to. Sh estopped and leaned against a tree, panting after an hour of running at top speed. She sensed the power levels were nearer. Suddenly, she heard Piccolos voice in her head.  
  
*What the hell do you think your doing kid?!* He had shouted, his anger was felt throughout every part of her body.  
  
* Staying away from you!* She shouted back, turning around to run again. she took off, almost hovering across the leave covered ground, with speed faster than a jet.  
  
* Look, why don't you come back and we can discuss this liek adults. The way you used to prefer to handle things.* Piccolo spoke, much more calmer than he had been before. She didn't answer him, realising what he was trying to do. With th emind link he had located her before, and he was trying t use that tactic again, thinking she had become foolish as she got older. She ran, almost near collapsing on the ground with exaustion. 'I could fly to the city, and hide there' she thought to her self in her desparate attempt to escape. She made her decision and burst through the trees, letting go of the wall she had against her ki. It burst out, her aura surrounding her, black flecked with lighter blue.   
  
"Graugh!" She shouted in frustration and flew off towards th lights of the city. She almost knocked G-ra out of the sky as the demi-sijin flew towards her. The blue haired eighteen year old grabbed her arm, and stuffed a book in Mizayas pocket. Pissed off, she stopped, throwing G-ra off of her.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing?" Mizaya snarled, glaring at her best friend.  
  
" Giving you that. Take a look at it. And I was stalling you. They're less than a minute away. You better hurry." G-ra said with a sarcastic note in her voice. THe younger half saijin fired a ki blast at her friend and shot forward. When she was above the center of the city, She shot at the ground, landing less that gracefully on the stone alleyway, making a small hole in the ground. She ducked into an alley, hiding her power level adn drawing out the knife. Staring at the red tinged blade with facination, she made five quick slices in her arm and watched the liquid drip off her arm. A man came into the alley, and grabbed her bleeding arm.  
  
"Your coming with me little miss. And I won't be hearing any complaints." He hissed, the smell of her breath hitting her full force. To sapped to do anything except let herself be dragged along, she was pulled into a dingy apartement. She was pushed onto a bed, her exaustion not allowing her to think about what was happening. Her wrists were tied up tight, so that it was cutting into her wrists, and tied to a pole. Suddenly it hit her. These guys were going to have their way with her, and their was nothing she could do about it. She struggled against her bonds, the ropes only cutting deeper. Mizaya treied to send a flare of ki out to give away her position. That done, there was nothing more she could do than struggle. The wall shook as the door was flung open. Vegeta stood shadowed in the door and the ropes snapped at thew same time. She jumped off the bed and flew over to Vegeta. Both of them standing beside on another, ready for a fight, didn't look all that threatening. The gang of boys ran at them, weapons raised. Mizaya easily disarmed three of them and Vegeta the other one. Between the two of them,. they managed to get them all unconcious.Then Vegets took hold of the front of Mizayas shirt and threw her into the wall. The brunnetee slowly got up, struggling with the loss of energy and the pain from being thrown into the wall.  
  
" What's your problem kid?" He shouted, his arms crossed in true saijin prince manner. Her face showed true human anguish and to his surprise she started crying. She leaned up against the remains of the wall and slid down them, a small trail of blood following her. Mizaya buried her face in her hands and continued to cry. Vegeta slowly walked over and put a hand on her back. Farther away, the screec hof tires was heard, and the sound of breaking glass echoed through out the night.  
  
"Kid?" Vegeta asked, in a much more fatherly way thna before.  
  
" It's too hard." She whimpered, trying to get in a breath to continue.  
  
"Shh. Tell me tomorrow kid." He said, picking her up and carrying her piggyback style to the hotel room he had gotten for the night. Piccolo, who had been standing farther off, and watched the whole thing between teenager and prince, smiled. He knew she would be gone by morning, which was why he intended to watch over the hotel room they were in. He had never seen Vegeta act so...fatherly to anyone else. He had also never seen so much confusion and saddness on the face of someone so young. 


	3. To Flee On a Black Stallion

Spike walked into the kitchen, intent on getting some breakfast. What he didn't expect was a G-ra, half asleep in her bowl of cereal.  
  
" Wake up cuz. We gotta get to school." He said, with a gentle smack to her head. She woke up, milk dripping off her chin, charcoal eyes looking around the dimly lit kitchen with slight confusion registering on her face. Spike grabbed a miffin and sat down, waiting for his cousin to finish her breakfast. She did so, without a word to the blond nineteen year old at the end of the tablle, even though she knew he was concerned, as she looked like the living dead this morning.  
  
"Where were you all last night? You look beat. Maybe you should just stay home." Spike offered, buttering his muffin.  
  
"Hae to go to school. You might get lost on your way home and I have a major test today." She replied, just before she was about to nod off into her cheerios.  
  
" have oyu seen Mizaya? I haven't seen her since she left for school yesterday." Spike asked, taking a bite out of the chocolate chip muffin.  
  
" She ran away. Last I heard of her, she was in the city." The blue haired girl got up and walked over to the sink, pouring out the remains of her cereal. She grabbed her bookbag and walked out the door with the nineteen year old right behind her.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Vegeta woke to an empty bed. She had left, just as Piccolo had expected. He checked out and walked around on the streets for the better part of the day. Piccolo appeared in front of him.  
  
" Did you get her?" The saijin prince asked.  
  
" No. The damn kid escaped without either of us knowing!" Piccolo roared. And so she had. Smart as she was, she could sstill manage to be failing at school. Which is why once a week, Picolo and Vegeta would quiz her on her homework instead of training. Even though she could easily beat both of them without breaking a sweat, she didn't. They were her best friends, like it or not. Although right now, she was acting more like a pain in the butt. The sky had clouded over and a light drizzle had started. They both took off for home, niether wanting to break the news to Gohan. Both of the Z fighters were tired and needed some rest. Vegeta hadn't bothered to sleep like he normally did, and only got in a few hours sleep. Those few hours had been fatal, for both of them and would be on Gohans heart. Reluctantly they walked in the front door. And into an empty house.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Mizaya walked into the stable, waving at poeple who reconized her, as one of their fellow riders. She walked up to her horses stall and leaned over, so her feet were off the ground to pet the totally black horse. He snorted and shoved his nose into her palm.  
  
" You ready for a long day of riding buddy?" She asked, dropping her school bag on the floor, which she surprisingly hadn't lost yet.  
  
" Why the hard day of riding?" Her instructor asked, from behind her.  
  
" I was planning on taing him on a comping trip in the woods. I thought he might like to get out." Mizaya lied, knowing she was going to use him as an escape vehicle.   
  
" That's good. All your tack is in the room, along with anything else you'll need." He teacher offered. Mizaya thanked her and went into the room, grabbing anything she thought she'd need. She tacked up her horse, then brought him outside and mounted him. She nudged him with her heels and he took off at a lope. She disappeared into the woods just as a car pulled into the driveway.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
G-Ra was sitting at the table and Spike was sitting beside her. When they walked in the door Spike had stood up.  
  
" We got called out of school because there was an accident." He looked at the floor and G-ra buried her head in her arms.  
  
" Gohan and 18 were killed in an accident. It's the second time for Gohan, so he can't be wished back and 18 was an android, so there was nothing they could do for her." He said, his voice almost a whisper. Even if he had only known the both of them for a day, he felt a connecion with them. He could feel Piccolo and Vegeta staring at him. G-ra sobbed, the sound of it muffled from the table. WHat a few shitty days it had been. Mizaya decides to run off because her father finds a knife with blood on it, Then he gets into a car accident, and dies, and to top it all off both tenns had missed the day at school.   
  
" Fuck it all to hell!" Vegeta yelled pounding on the table.  
  
" She's being a pain in the ass. I hope she knows that." G-ra growled.  
  
" You to need to go to the city, try and find out where she is. It's your shift." Piccolo announced, going out the door. Both of the teens followed him out the door and took off towards the city.  
  
"Why do you think she was doing this?" Spike asked his cousin.  
  
" Running away? I have no clue." G-ra said, not being able to tell him that Mizaya had been cutting herself. She was only sixteen, and shouldn't be doing anything like that. In fact, she shouldn't be out training everday until supper either, but not every saijin chose to live the normal life. G-ra, not wanting to fly anymore, landed softly on the ground just outside a forest. This had been where she and Mizaya had spent most of their childhood when Mizaya wasn't being trained. The blue haired eighteen year old demi saijin walked into the woods, leaving her nineteen year old cousin to follow her. The faint souns of hoofbeats was just fading when G-ra spotted her on the main path.  
  
: Split up." She whispered, going into the woods at the left. Spike went to the right. When he tripped through a bush and looked up, he was looking right at Mizaya.  
  
" What are you doing here?" She demanded, getting down on her knees to look me in the eye.  
  
" Uh, camping?" Spike offered. She snorted in disgust and mounted her horse.  
  
" I better get moving, if it's you guys after me." She said, and with a flick of the reins she was off again. Spike could only watch her go, mostly because his neck was stuck in the bush.  
  
" G-ra! A little help pleasE?" He shouted into the forest. 


End file.
